


Joyous Occasion

by bonusvampirus (sein_Henker)



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, queer headcanon, trans headcanon, trans woman headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sein_Henker/pseuds/bonusvampirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Today was the day that they let everyone know that Phillipa was a woman, and that Aurora was a woman, and that they were both just as in love and just as married as they ever had been."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyous Occasion

Title: Joyous Occasion   
Summary: Today was the day that they let everyone know that Phillipa was a woman, and that Aurora was a woman, and that they were both just as in love and just as married as they ever had been.   
Rating: E   
Word Count: 1025  
Other Chapters: No.   
Disclaimer: Disney owns Maleficent and all related characters, settings, and trademarks. I do not profit in any way from the use of these trademarks.   
Pairings: Aurora/Phillip[a]; (vaguely implied Maleficent/Diaval)   
Contains: trans headcanon; queer headcanon; pregnancy; post-moving setting   
Warnings: no major warnings apply

~*~

It was golden. The color looked dreadful on Aurora, but it was another matter entirely on her wife, and her wife liked it very much. 

Three kingdoms united by love. Two young women saved by magic and acceptance. Aurora liked the story very much, and so already did her magical subjects. The human subjects would learn, in time. Aurora and her wife understood that it was their job as queens to do what was best for their people. This was what was best for their people. They'd chased out the plague and brought wealth and harmony, the likes of which had never before been seen, to their lands. They could be trusted to do this. One more miracle. 

“You look lovely, Phillipa,” Aurora's godmother said. 

“You really do,” Aurora said, smiling as she took in the sight of her wife in a form-fitting golden gown, made just for her and fit for the strong and beautiful queen that she was. 

“Thank you,” Phillipa said, staring at herself in the mirror as if she were looking at a beautiful stranger. She took a few steps closer to the mirror and turned around slowly once, then quickly, so that she could watch the dress swish around her. 

“You do like it, don't you?” Aurora asked. “Please tell me that you like it.” 

“I love it,” Phillipa said. “But...” She took a deep breath. “What if our subjects won't accept me?” 

“They will!” Aurora said. “I know they will. They'll be shocked at first, of course, but you've always been a kind and wise ruler—“ 

“I never could have done it without the best partner in the world by my side,” Phillipa said, smiling. 

Aurora smiled back. “Thank you, but you could have. And your subjects know that and they love you for it. This won't change that. You are still you. They'll still love you.” 

“But if they _don't_ —“ Phillipa said.

“I would never let them hurt you,” Aurora's godmother quickly assured Phillipa. “You've made my little beastie very happy over the years. I will not let any harm come to you.” Phillipa did not look convinced, so she went on. “I have mighty wings that can carry you away from danger and drive away nay-sayers,” she said. “I have magic that can encircle you with love and protect you from all evil.” She ran her fingers through Phillipa's soft brown hair. “I have a pet dragon.” 

Aurora giggled. “Don't let Diaval hear you talking about him that way. He won't like it.” 

Her godmother shrugged. “He likes it more than he lets on. Trust me.” She continued to play with Phillipa's hair, pulling it back and forming a plan. “And he _won't_ hear me, because it's just us girls in here, and no one will tell him.” 

Phillipa brightened. She turned her head slightly, and her hair slipped through Maleficent's fingers. 

Maleficent stared down at her for a moment. “Come. Sit down at the vanity. Let me do your hair and makeup.” 

“Let her do it,” Aurora said quickly. “She's the best. She did mine for our wedding. She'll make you look gorgeous for the announcement.” 

Phillipa nodded and walked over to the bench. 

Today was the day. Aurora was frightened too, to be honest. Not as frightened as her wife was, certainly, but she was still frightened. They were about to go before the entire kingdom, and Aurora would declare, with the power vested in her as queen of the three realms, that King Phillip was no more, and that all good subjects would henceforth refer to her wife and co-rule as Queen Phillipa. Today was the day that they let everyone know that Phillipa was a woman, and that Aurora was a woman, and that they were both just as in love and just as married as they ever had been. 

They'd been waiting years to make this announcement, always telling themselves that it wasn't the right time. First, they'd decided they shouldn't announce it until after their wedding. The wedding hadn't happened until Aurora was nineteen. Then Phillipa's father had fallen sick, and they'd decided it was best not to announce it until after he got better. He never did get better, so they decided not to announce it until after the coronation. After that, there was a sickness or a dispute or a celebration and they just kept putting it off and putting it off. _Something_ always seemed to convince them that they needed to hold off. But it was time, now. Aurora was twenty-one and Phillipa was nearly twenty-four. If not now, then when? 

Aurora put a hand to her baby bump. Her godmother had taken one look at her, five months ago, and said “You're with child.” That had been before any of the signs, but Aurora knew that it was true. In four months time, she'd be a mother, and she and her wife owed it to their child to be brave. Their child would come into the world as the child of two happily married queens, and the kingdom would rejoice in that. No more excuses. It was time. Diaval had pointed out to her first that she might want to do this before the baby came into the world, and she hadn't really wanted to listen to him, but it had weighed on her for a few days, and she'd realized that he was right. She'd feel better bringing the baby into the world that knew their family for what it was and accepted them. After a few long talks with Phillipa, Phillipa had agreed. 

Of course, they'd needed time to prepare. Dresses had to be made, invitations had be sent out, festivities had to be arranged. Aurora and Phillipa were nervous, but they intended for today to be a joyous occasion. It was a time of total honesty in their kingdom. 

Soon, everything would be perfect. Hair curled, dresses gorgeous, makeup done, and baby happy in its womb. They'd be brave. They'd be protected. They'd be loved. 

It was the greatest happy ending Aurora could imagine.


End file.
